Hello Paper Friend
by Misfitschibis
Summary: The Day to Day Life Of Chibi Bluestreak


Hey ya'll! I just created the cutest story ever!

Chibi Bluestreaks Journal. AKA Paperfriend! and if any of you cna imagine this imagine evreything written in crayon or anyother coloring tool.

and another note most Chibis Consiter Misfits as Momma so to say, hence all the Chibi hotshots calling her Momma Misfits

Chibi Hotshots:( Bow down to a statue of Misfits)

Um Yeah...

Chibi Bluestreak

Translations

The Others: The Transformers

Mother: Misfits

The Place: The Ark

house: Bluestreaks Quarters

Enjoy!

Chibi Blue do the disclaimer

Chibi Bluestreak: ( Hold up sign that says : Will work and hug for cookies!!!!)

Not that one!

Chibi Bluestreak: ( hold up another sign : Misfits only owns the Chibis, Please don't sue,)

P.s : Cookies to Reviewers! Burnt cookies to flamers!

* * *

Day one

Hello Paperfriend!

I'm Chibi Bluestreak.

I don't talk much, not to my tiny family or my even smaller circle of friends. But I guess I can talk to you.

I haven't been around very long, and most of my short life I've needed to hide behind my mother, Misfits.

She's kept me safe always. But one day she gave me to someone else. Bluestreak, thats his name and he looks just like me only he doesn't have giant optics or door wings that come off when he wants them to.It takes an awful lot of force to take them off and he never wants them off when they do.He's funny like that, and he talks alot too. Sometimes about his day, othertimes about nothing important. Sometimes his former life on Cybertron. Almost none of it is happy he gets himself stuck on the same thing no matter what he's on about. Like the life i had with the other Chibis.

I didnt't like life there at all, I never got enough to eat. Misfits fed me though, but I was usually too upset to eat much. the Other Chibis stole my food, and picked on me because I'm short, I don't talk, my Optics are abnormally large and most of all my door wings can come off, they'd pull them off very very hard and they'd play keep away with them, Misfits stood up for me when she caught them doing it, soon enough she took me away from that place, taking me to where she lived, and where the Others lived which is a very confusing place all the walls are orange and look the same. I followed her shadow,whereever she went I lived with her for three months and then she gave me to Bluestreak. I didn't like him at first, but he was nice to me, I became his friend after hearing what had happened to him he had from Misfits. what happend to him is a hundred trillon times worse that what life I lived with the Chibis. Bluestreak is awfully nice and so are his friends, like Jazz, Blaster, Smokescreen, Prowl - who both look alot like Bluestreak- Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker, and someother people I can't remember the names of. they're all nice to me too, except Sunstreaker most of the time, I think he as issues.

I still get to see my mom, Misfits and from time to time, my Friend Chibi Armada Sideswipe, he doesn't talk either, and he likes to carry this big brown fuzzy thing like the one Misfits has, and he likes to hide in the dark.

I have a Blanket to sleep with, Bluestreak gave it to me, it's big and Blue and its soft and I carry it with me where ever I go,. Misfits cleans it every so often because of its size it gets dirty quickly. The Place Bluestreak lives in is big and fun to explore - my favorite hobby second to eating cookies- But I get lost or into trouble. Most of the time one of his friends find me and keep an eye on me while he's gone or they send me back in the right direction the rest of the times Bluestreak finds me on his own. When I get back home to Bluestreak he never gets mad at me or scolds me, his personailty won't let him, instead he tells me why I shouldn't wander too much or too far before gently nudging me on my way agian for another adventure to somewhere new. It'd be nice to have a map of this place. Theres an Idea I can make myself a map, I know most of my way around here.Maybe Prowl will help he's really smart. Then agian he might go on some long winded monolouge about something that doesn't have to do with what I'm asking - every one but Misfits seem to hvae trouble understanding me- I miss living with Misfits, watching her do many many hobbies of hers, like knitting or playing keyboard. Now I live with Bluestreak and I like living with him too, His voice is just like Shaggy from Scooby doo!I like Shaggy, but not Scooby, And Bluestreak always takes me to fun places when he can like the park or the beach. But he won't take me to the park anymore, not since the time i was attacked by Squirrels and even before that I was mobbed by Pidgons. See? even the Animals pick on me, and I'm bigger than they are!

So now a days I stay in Bluestreaks house coloring in my big stack of coloring books Misfits has gotten me. Or sometimes Misfits picks me up and takes me to wander around the Lounge with some of Bluestreaks friends.

Well, I guess thats all about me, if not everything.

This journal thing is kinda fun, i'm glad chibi Smokescreen suggested it to me, I'll see you later, I have to hide you now, Bluestreaks home and he's got a bag with him, I think he's got Girl Scout cookies for me agian.

Love,

Chibi Bluesteak

* * *

Awww, 


End file.
